A Hunter's Story
by VinTheMetalhead
Summary: The tale of a life of a GTA paranormal hunter.


It's 7:30 AM at Vin's apartment on the Los Santos shoreline in Santa Maria Beach. The alarm goes off and the day starts as any other does.

Vin: Fuck my life... fuck work... fuck everything.

He wakes up and puts on his work clothes, ready for another repetitive day of typing. As he stumbles out of his bedroom towards the bathroom, he notices his roommate Chip passed out in the hallway, an empty bottle of liquor next to him.

Vin: Wake up

Chip (groaning): Fuck off...

He gets up and stumbles for the living room, passing out into the couch. Vin takes his shower and heads for the door, noticing the wreck of a scene in the living room. The radio is blasting a Nirvana song and there's a spilled bong on the floor, empty beer cans everywhere, and Chip passed out in oblivion as usual.

Vin: What a damn mess.

He leaves and gets into his Ford Tempo, a car on it's last legs of life. He drives off into the morning chaos of Los Santos early rush hour. He turns on the radio to Radio X. The "Rude Awakening Show with Rob and Crash" is on.

Rob: So today we got a ton of stuff to discuss, we got the American Idol finalists who suck ass as usual to disucss, we got some interviews today with porn star Sandra Cee and a dude who's hunting sasquatch, we have a ton of...

Vin clicks it off and throws a Slayer CD into the CD player. The CD player plays "Angel of Death" and dies a minute into the song.

Vin: Piece of fucking shit! Goddammit why does it have to suck so much?!

He turns it off and continues the morning commute...

Later at work at the LS Archives in Downtown Los Santos, he arrives into work to find a message on his cubicle. "Important Mandatory Meeting at Room 6".

Vin: Weak...

Vin heads into Room 6 to find the head of the corporation and all of the archive typers.

Corp. Head: Mr. Dibacco, good to see you could actually make it on time.

Vin: Glad I could too sir.

Corp. Head: Now that everyone's here, I would like to make an announcement. Due to the budget crisis, you are all being dropped. We have been able to secure the archives via the technical department, and your services are no longer needed.

Vin: THIS IS FUCKING BULLSHIT!

Corp. Head: No need for that vulgar language sir.

Vin: YOU'RE FUCKING US ALL UP THE ASS WITH THIS SHIT AND I'M NOT GONNA TAKE IT.

Corp. Head: I will call LSPD if it's needed. I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premisies permanently at once.

Vin: Whatever, fuck you man.

Vin leaves, slamming the door behind him and muttering obscenities as he leaves for his car.

Vin: Fuck this place forever. Good fucking riddence.

Vin gets in his car and turns on the radio to the morning show. He angrily drives towards home.

Rob: And now we're interviewing Mark Davidson, head of the "Hunt for Bigfoot and Other Strange Phenomenon", who claims to have sighted the infamous bigfoot laughs

Crash: People actually believe this crap?

Mark: Yes, for one I do. I'm the administrator for HBOSP, a grassroots organization me and my friend Oliver started.

Rob: So where did you first see the, uhh, bigfoot?

Mark: I was camping a few months ago out in the Back o' Beyond and in the middle of the night I was woken by some rusting outside my tent. I went out with my lantern and saw a big brown thing. It scared the crap outta me.

Rob: How do you know it wasn't a bear.

Mark: It was bipedal and it stood up in front of me, stared at me, and took off running. It was like nothing I ever saw. I woke up my friends I was with and we remembered it was similar to the bigfoot stories. I never believed it, wrote it all off as BS, but then when I got back home I looked up stories on the internet about it, supposed pics, and it all seemed to be exactly what I saw.

Rob: Internet as truth?

Mark: Yeah yeah the internet's full of garbage, I know, but it was all exactly what happened to me.

Rob: So what you saw you think is some big half-man half-ape?

Mark: As crazy as it sounds, yes.

Everyone on the radio show laughs. Vin laughs too, but regards it as credible. Vin has an interest in the paranormal and unexplained, so he decides to grab some lunch at a Cluckin' Bell and listens to the rest of the interview in the parking lot outside of his apartment.

Rob: So do you have anything you want to plug?

Mark: Yeah, my friend Oliver who is interested in the stuff and is good with computers set me up a website for my organization. It's only me and him right now but we're looking for people. It's bigfootsa. proboards36. com and I have my story on there, a little message board, links, and my number and email on there if anyone wants to join or wants more info.

Rob: A whole 2 people... well good luck with that. laughs We have to cut to commercial but if you want to check out Mark and his crazy bigfoot stories check out bigfootsa. and let him know what's up. We'll be right back with the Funny Perv News Story of the day.

Vin turns off the car and writes down the url for some entertainment.

Vin: This sounds pretty cool. I gotta look for a job or something. Maybe I can help this guy out for a few bucks...

He goes into his house to find his roommate Syd up and eating breakfast watching the morning news. Syd is attending Los Santos Community College for politics studies and works at a record shop.

Vin: Hey Syd

Syd: Vin, what you doing back so soon?

Vin: Those assholes fired me because they don't want my help anymore. Fuck em', you better take up some extra shifts at the record shop for now because I got no job.

Syd: Fuck man. What about this bum?

Syd points at Chip who's passed out on the other end of the couch still.

Vin: Hopefully he can still keep selling the herb under the radar for now. Damn LCPD pigs aren't really onto him as far as I know.

Syd: That shit's not good though.

Vin: I know but it brings in good money and we get free weed anytime we want.

Syd: You guys gotta stop doing that...

Vin: Don't be lame, man.

Syd: Drugs aren't cool.

Vin: I'm not in high school anymore, I could care less about it being cool.

Syd: Yeah okay...

Vin: I'm going on the computer to check some stuff out.

Vin goes over to the computer and turns it on. He finds a bunch of anti-virus warnings and porn saved all over the desktop.

Vin: Goddammit Chip...

He clicks on the Firefox emblem and goes onto the internet. He types in the url to the HBOSP website and looks at it. It's a relatively small site with sections for Mark's story, a message board with only 5 posters, and a contact page. He goes to the contact page and finds Mark's phone number. He dials it on his cell. No one picks up and it goes to the message machine.

Mark's message machine: This is Mark, I'm not available so leave a message. If you're calling about Hunt for Bigfoot and Other Strange Phenomenon, leave a message with your name and phone number or email address and I'll get back to you as soon as possible, thanks. (beep)

Vin: Hi, this is Vin Dibacco and I heard you on the Rude Awakening. I'm interested in your HBOSP thing you got going on, my phone number's 555-1369 and my email address is ..., get back to me when you can, I think your story is for real. Thanks.

Syd: What was that?

Vin: I heard about some guy and his bigfoot hunting organization on the radio. It seemed pretty cool and figure I could help out for a few dollars.

Syd: That stuff's all bullshit. I'm a realist man, bigfoot's an urban legend.

Vin: Man I dunno about that.

Syd: Well I have class and work until 7 so I better get going. You keep up with your bigfoot crap and keep this burnout in check. I'll catch ya in a while.

Syd leaves for college and Vin sits down on the couch and attempts to wake up Chip, with no result.

Vin: Fuck it.

Vin goes back to his room and goes back to sleep.


End file.
